


A little company isn't bad

by cassiegz111



Category: The Walking Dead, Twd - Fandom, daryl dixon - Fandom
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Finger Fucking, Rough Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Steamy Sex, Vaginal Fingering, daryl dixon - Freeform, daryl/reader, fucking hard, reader - Freeform, the walking dead - Freeform, the walking dead smut, twd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiegz111/pseuds/cassiegz111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/n is taking a shower and hates that the water is cold. Since the dead started taking over the world everything she loved was gone. And since there's no cold water her friend Daryl decides to make it steamy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little company isn't bad

I shivered as the cold water hit my sensitive skin. Showering now and days is hard. There's no such thing as hot water. "So fucking cold." I complained to myself. Hands came around my tits and I gasped. Another naked body pressed against mine. I knew this body all to well since it wasn't the first time we've been pressed together. "Hey there." Daryl's deep voice spoke into my ear his warm breath sending Goosebumps all over my neck. "Hey.... What are you doing?" I giggled leaning my head on his chest. "Saw you heading this way and thought you might want some company." He kissed my cheek. Daryl could be sweet when he want to and so far I loved it. Daryl rubbed my nipples making them erect and sensitive. I held back a moan as he ran his other hand down my belly. He plaid with my pubic hair and moved lower. "Already so wet." He growled nibbling my ear. My breathing started getting heavy. He slipped into my folds and teased my entrance. I could feel his rock hard dick poking my back. I reached behind me stroking him. Daryl bit into my neck groaning into it. Daryl stuck a finger into my pussy. "You're so tight and wet for me. I can't wait to stick my dick deep inside you and fuck you until you're screaming my name." I came on his fingers my walls clenching and unclenching around his fingers. Daryl continued to pump his finger ridding out my orgasm. He continued until my knees were trembling and he was holding me up right. He pulled his fingers out and I sighed. 

Feeling calm and relaxed. Daryl lifted his fingers and licked at my juices. He moaned as he licked his fingers clean. Not going to lie but seeing him do that started the fire in my core. I kissed Daryl hard prying his lips open going for his tongue. Daryl slapped my ass and squeezed it tight. I trailed my hands down from his chest to his stomach all the way to his erect dick. I massage the tip making him shiver under my touch. "Don't tease me Y/n." He growled into my mouth. "What you're going to do if I don't stop." Before I could react Daryl slammed me into the wall and slammed his dick into me my walls gripping him tightly. I gasped at the sudden intrusion. He slammed into me hard and rough. I moaned loudly and Daryl spanked my ass. "I love your ass, Y/N. They're like two perfect globes that fit into my hands perfectly." He grip them tightly and I smiled liking how much attention he gave them. "Want me to spank you even harder?" He asked me meeting me dead in the eye. "Yes. Daryl please spank me. Spank me, like the slut I am." Daryl did that exactly. He spanked me hard I bet there would be red marks on both my cheeks. The sound of the smacks echoed in the bathroom. Then shock went through me as the flicked my clit with his middle finger. My eyes closed shut as I felt myself about to cum again. "Daryl..." He rubbed my clit harder. "Me too." He answered. Daryl pinched it and I screamed as my orgasm shot through me. I saw black dots in my eyes as he continued to push his dick harder into me. He groan his release and laid his head on my back. All we could hear were our breathing. Daryl trailed kisses on my back. "I love you y/n" Sighing I said. "I love you too, Daryl." We finished our shower and Daryl came with me to my cell and moved in. He was right some company is never bad. He turned a cold shower to into a hot steamy and passionate one.


End file.
